pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-Man
Pacman (or properly Pac-Man) was the main protagonist in the majority of the games in the Pac-Man series. History Pacman was created by Namco employee Toru Iwatani when he ordered a pizza. When the first quarter of the pizza was cut out, it looked similar to a head with it's mouth open, this is what inspired him to create the character that was originally Puck-Man. Fictional Character Biography Rolling into Action Pacman's first adventure canonically began in Pac 'n Roll. In his youth Pacman trained under the mighty Pac-Master during his summer vacation. He taught Pacman all about fighting and power pellets, so he could help in defending Pac-Land from the many Ghosts that plagued it. During his training he grew close to Pac-Master's family, he especially grew close to Pac-Master's beautiful daughter who would one day become his future sweetheart, Ms. Pacman. Sadly the joy would not last for long as a young group of Ghosts (Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde) were planning to summon a powerful Ghost named Golvis, (who had been banished to the far reaches of space long ago), to defeat Pac-Master and destroy the power pellet harvest. On the day of the Power Pellet Harvest Festival Golvis and the Ghosts began their assault, and Pac-Master attempted to confront Golvis but sadly the large Ghost was almost immune to the affects of power pellets as only his tail turned blue, and with him having the advantage he used his magic guitar Jack to turn every Pac-Person into limbless orbs thus making them unable to move, he then used Jack to blow them all away, luckily the guardian spirit of Pac-Land Krystal temporarily defeated Golvis, however she was only capable of saving the young Pacman. She then convinces Pacman to help her save Pac-Land as he is the only one left. After traveling throughout all of Pac-Land they finally reach Golvis' home base where, with their combined forces finally defeat Golvis, thus restoring the bodies of all the Pac-People and saving Pac-Master and his family. Through the Maze Pacman's first adventure chronologically took place in Pac-Man, wherein he had to fight off a group of Ghosts consisting of Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde while trying to escape an immense maze. Personality Pacman loves to eat. His regular meal included Pac Dots, strawberries, green grapes, cherries, oranges, peaches, bananas, pears, apples, Power Pellets and ghosts. He also seems very good at mazes, due to his extensive time in them. Abilities In Pac-Man World Butt Bounce This attack can be used by jumping with the X button, then pressing it again while in air. There is a rare power-up where if the player touches it, Pacman gains the ability to do a Super Butt Bounce where if the player does the control for a normal butt bounce, a huge explosion will occur and any enemies in a certain radius will be terminated. It can only be used once per power-up. Rev Roll This attack is used by pressing and holding the [] button. Turn Pacman to aim the attack. Charging the Rev Roll can power switches. Pac Dot Shoot This attack can be used by pressing the O Button. Pacman will raise his arm, and shoot a Pac Dot in front of him. However, there is a requirement to use this. Pacman must have at least one Pac Dot to use the attack. After use, one Pac Dot is deducted. Super Pac Dot Shoot This attack is a stronger form of the previous attack. To use this attack, hold down the O button and Pacman will do the exact same thing, except he will spin around and then shoot a huge blast of Pac Dots from his hand. There is also a requirement for this attack. Pacman must have at least 10 Pac Dots to use it. Swim If Pacman enters water, he instantly floats on the water. To go underwater, press and hold the triangle button. To go back to the surface, press and hold the X button. Pacman can do a dolphin flip if you jump out of the water while holding the X button. In Pac-Man World 2 In this game, Pacman has the Butt Bounce, Rev Roll, and can still swim, but both Pac Shoots are taken away. Flip kick Pacman jumps in the air, and flips with his foot extended. This can be used to smash high up boxes. Cross-Overs Pacman has stared in the arcade racing game, {insert title}. Trivia Mario creater, Shigure Myamoto, has stated that Pacman is his favorite video game character. this article needs expanding. please do so by editing it. � �� Category:Pac-People